An Option
by vhdyn
Summary: Mereka bukanlah opsi—bukanlah sesuatu yang sebaiknya kaupilih. Namun jika kenyataannya hanya ada dua pilihan yang datang, apalagi yang harus kau lakukan selain memilih satu diantara mereka? / Kai-centrici—inspired by Wolf Drama MV & Pink Tape teaser / DLDR / Review or con-crit will be appreciated.


**An Option**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters—they belong to God, their parents and SM Entertainment. I take no profit from this fanfiction.  
**Cast(s):** Kim Jongin, Jung Soojung, Yoon Sohee, EXO members

**Warning(s):** I'm confused w/ the pair, tbh. But yeaaaaa like a title, the main character feels a dilemma :") Anyway, if you don't like, please don't read. Drabble fanfiction (1208 words only without author's note).

…

Mereka bukanlah opsi—bukanlah sesuatu yang sebaiknya kaupilih. Namun jika kenyataannya hanya ada dua pilihan yang datang, apalagi yang harus kau lakukan selain memilih satu diantara mereka?

…

LANGIT Seoul masih berwarna biru cerah walaupun hari sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Awan-awan masih bergulung di atas langit, di atas kepala sosok yang mengenakan _sweater _hitam bergambar srigala di depannya dan bertuliskan 'Wolf 88' di belakangnya.

Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak sekaligus merapikan kembali rambut yang belum lama ini berganti warna tersebut. Sementara sebelah tangannya memutar ponsel layar sentuh yang sejak satu jam yang lalu terus berada di genggaman tangan.

Dering ponsel tersebut tiba-tiba berbunyi. Refleks arah pandangannya tertuju pada layar ponsel pribadinya itu, mencari sebaris nama yang langsung membuat sebelah alisnya naik.

"AH!"

Menekan tombol hijau yang ada di layarnya dan suara Chanyeol langsung terdengar di ujung sana.

"_YO, JONGIN! Kau dimana?"_ Chanyeol berseru di ujung telepon, tetapi yang terdengar malah suara hyungnya yang habis lari keliling lapangan 5 putaran. _"Aku baru saja membaca pesan di KakaoTalk—dan ARGH! Kautahu kau sedang dibicarakan para fansmu! Saat ini mereka sedang mencarimu untuk menunggu konfirmasi!"_

"—mwo?" Kai masih berada pada posisinya, namun kali ini ditambah sebuah kerutan yang perlahan muncul di kening. "Dibicarakan... maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Chanyeol. _"Kautahu, _teaser _f(x) sudah keluar dan seperti dugaanku sebelumnya para fans langsung meledak—"_

"Loh, itu bagus, kan? Tandanya mereka akan sukses di album barunya kali ini."

"—_yang meledak-ledak adalah fans EXO, KIM JONGIN!" _suara pemuda bersurai kecokelatan disana berubah menjadi lebih tinggi tatkala mendengar ucapan Kai yang memotong kata-katanya. _"Mereka—astaga! Kautahu tidak kalau kau muncul di _teaser _dan kau dipeluk oleh Soojung? Ah, bodoh sekali aku untuk apa bertanya hal ini tapi—hei! Mereka terkejut melihat peranmu disana!"_

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Benar juga. Para fansnya pasti akan memendam emosi kalau melihat ada adegan ia tengah dipeluk oleh sosok Krystal.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sudah melihat hasilnya. Ada beberapa adegan dimana Krystal tengah memeluknya namun yang kena _shoot_ hanya sosok Krystal saja sementara ia hanya di_shoot _bagian badan. Dan yang kedua adalah adegan dimana ia juga masih dipeluk oleh Krystal tetapi wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan foto tersebut diambil dari arah depan. Walaupun bagian wajahnya yang terlihat hanya pada bagian mata, tetapi sama saja kalau foto yang ketiga menunjukkan sosok yang tengah dipeluk oleh Krystal adalah sosoknya.

Sama seperti teaser grupnya sendiri dimana ia harus melakukan adegan mencium pipi Yoon Sohee, _trainee_ agensinya. Sepertinya semua adegan yang ia lakukan bersama seorang cewek pasti akan berbuntut panjang.

"Jadi... aku harus bagaimana?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang lain selain Chanyeol di ujung sana (Baekhyun?). _"Katakan padanya kalau ia harus sembunyi."_

"_Sembunyi?"_ Kali ini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar.

"_Ya, sembunyi dari kejaran fans, kautahu? Baru saja kudengar kalau Jongin banyak dibicarakan di _Weubo_."_

Nah, nah, benar kan. Hanya karena beberapa adegan akan berbuntut panjang.

Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar di ujung telepon. Lalu ada desahan berat yang memang berasal dari sosok hyungnya. "_Hm, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau ketika kau pergi keluar, kau mengenakan busana yang serba tertutup?"_

Kai terlihat sedang berpikir, namun pada detik ketiga mulutnya kembali terbuka. "Percuma saja. Sudahlah tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Ini kan hanya karena urusan pekerjaan." Kai menghela napas pendek. Tangannya sendiri masih memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa nyeri. "Aku malah merasa kasihan pada Soojung. Dia kan nggak salah apa-apa. Sepertinya dia yang lebih kena teror."

"_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"_

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap satu entitas yang tak asing lagi baginya tengah menghampirinya sambil membawa segelas _bubble-tea._

"Ya sudah, hyung, nanti kita bicara lagi di dorm. Ada yang mau kuurus dengan Sehun sekarang." kata Kai mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Di ujung sana hanya terdengar helaan napas yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"_Ne, baiklah. HATI-HATI DISANA, JONGINA!"_

_Beep._

"Kau hebat, Jongin." suara itu langsung terdengar begitu saja ketika Kai memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Kelereng kembar matanya bergerak, menyadari siapa yang tengah berbicara membuatnya menghela napas (lagi?). "Baru dipeluk Soojung saja sudah banyak dibicarakan. Aku jadi ingat waktu _teaser _kita keluar kemarin, para fans langsung heboh!"

Sehun meminum _bubble-tea -_nya hingga tersisa tiga perempat gelas.

"Kaupikir aku mau mendengar teriakan histeris mereka?" Kai melotot ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan minuman favoritnya. Matanya kemudian menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di seberang sungai Han.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke waktu dimana ia diharuskan melakukan adegan 'peluk-pelukan-romantis' oleh sang sutradara. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah juga, hanya saja ia tidak enak dengan Soojung. Kayaknya cewek itu diteror habis-habisan oleh para fansnya.

"Aku nggak enak,"

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Kai. Dilihatnya pemuda itu masih memandang jauh ke ujung sana. "Mm-hmm?"

"—dengan Sohee."

Dan nama itu membuat Sehun sukses menyemburkan apa yang baru saja ingin ditelannya. "UHUK—apa?"

Kai menoleh pada sosok entitas yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memutar bola mata melihat Sehun yang sibuk sendiri dengan minumannya itu.

"Nggak usah berlebihan gitu..." sindirnya, dan yang Kai rasakan hanya tinjuan di bahu sebelah kiri.

"Habis kau mengejutkanku!" seru Sehun. Ia pun mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di ransel kecokelatan yang ia bawa dari dorm. Dihapusnya sisa-sisa _bubble-tea_ yang ada di sekeliling mulutnya sendiri. "Kau... bagaimana bisa... dengan Sohee?"

Kai menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Memangnya ada yang aslah?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Nggak sih, tapi aneh aja." jawabnya singkat. Lalu pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangan Kai yang kembali menatap pemandangan di seberang sana.

"Aku juga nggak terlalu paham kenapa. Tapi yang jelas aku nggak enak sama Sohee." Kai mulai menjelaskan. Desahan pelan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. "Kesannya aku kayak cowok yang suka mainin perasaan cewek. Padahal kan nggak gitu."

Kalimat tersebut lagi-lagi sukses membuat Sehun terkejut, namun kali ini hanya alis pemuda Oh itu yang terangkat naik. "Kedengarannya kau malah seperti punya hubungan khusus dengan mereka berdua."

Kai menoleh, lalu tawa membahana tiba-tiba muncul. "Jangan asal bicara, ya, Sehun!"

Yah, memang benar. Apa yang dipikirkannya sih sampai-sampai ia berbicara seperti itu? Yoon Sohee bukan siapa-siapa baginya, begitu pula ia sendiri dimata gaids yang usianya lebih tua setahun dengannya itu. Dan mengenai Jung Soojung... ia juga tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan adik dari Jung Sooyeon, seniornya yang lebih dikenal Jessica Girls' Generation di mata dunia itu.

Lalu kenapa hatinya selalu gelisah jika mendengar nama dua sosok gadis yang menjadi pernah berada di satu _frame_ yang sama dengannya tersebut?

Satu tepukan berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kayaknya ada yang salah denganmu, Jongin-ah." kata sosok itu, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sosok yang sama, yang tengah berbicara dengannya. "Kau masih sehat, kan? Nggak ada yang sakit?"

Kai hanya melirik pemuda berkulit putih susu sementara kerutan di dahinya mulai terlihat.

"Oke, kupastikan kalau kau benar-benar sedang sehat." kata Sehun lagi, seakan-akan kalau ia adalah seorang dokter ahli.

Kai kembali berpikir, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia sedang dalam keadaan sehat damai sentosa, tetapi kenapa perasaannya selalu gelisah—apalagi saat ini.

Seketika maniknya membulat. _Nggak, ini nggak mungkin..._

Oh Sehun kembali menarik napas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Kali ini ia kelihatan seperti seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir untuk memecahkan misteri yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin terdengar sok tahu, tapi," Sehun mulai berbicara sementara pikiran Kai semakin kacau. _Jangan, kurasa kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Sehun— _"kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Kedip.

Kedip, kedip.

"A—pa?"

Sehun terlihat mengangguk mantap. Matanya tak lepas dari manik hitam milik entitas yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ya, kau sedang jatuh cinta, Jongin. _Fallin' love. _Tidak hanya dengan Sohee, tapi dengan Soojung juga."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Nggak ada komen. Protes? Layangkan lewat PM.

_Review or con-crit will be appreciated._

**© vhdyn—Juli, 2013**


End file.
